She's a Paradox
by lizzagna
Summary: After the little stunt he pulled during the Fischer job, he hasn't been able to get her out of his head. He even bought her a scarf last year when he went to visit Eames in Mumbai. Arthur hates this. He's not acting like himself — he's acting like her.
1. Preface

**A/N:** When it comes to Arthur/Ariadne, I am shameless. This will be Arthur/Ariadne centric, but some Arthur/Eames if you squint because I really can't be held responsible for my actions when it comes to those two. This is just a prologue. I'll update it ASAP because this is only 285 words. Reviews would be splendid!

* * *

When she left he wasn't the least bit surprised. Cobb was right though, Arthur thought.

She would be back. She would be back wanting more-they always wanted more. It was never enough, just one dream. There was a certain beauty, magic, something there that reeled you in. The control you had, the thought of endless possibilities, dreams normal people could never imagine.

She stormed out, a flurry of red, confusion and anxiety, and Arthur watched with the unsettling knowledge that she would be drawn back against her own will.

He was fiddling with the PASIV when he heard the elevator open. He knew, without a doubt in his mind, who it was. He hoped it was Cobb, but Cobb was in Mumbai collecting Eames.

Her footsteps were light, as if she didn't want him to know she was there. As if she was waiting for the right moment to turn around and leave.

_Run_, he thought. _Run, leave,_ _**now**_.

She didn't.

Arthur turned around and said the first thing that came to mind, "Cobb said you'd be back."

She looked offended at her predictability, and she stumbled for words. "I tried to stay away, but-but..."

When she trailed off, he finished for her. "There's nothing quite like it."

She looked up at him, her surprise in plain sight. She didn't even try to hide her emotions. Everything she thought, everything she felt was right there on her face for everyone to see. _Did she know?_ He wondered. _Did she know how easily read she was? Was she really that naive?_

She smiled sheepishly, embarrassed, before she spoke quietly. "It's just... pure creation."

Arthur smiled sadly and thought to himself, _yes, she was_.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The prologue was really short and probably not enough to keep you interested. So here's the first chapter to go along with it. Hope you like! Reviews, please and thank you.

* * *

"He's lovely, Arthur," She gushes, her pencil flying over the paper. She stops and looks up at him. "Can a man be lovely?" Before he can respond, she's answered herself, "Of course a man can be lovely. Garret's all sorts of lovely, Arthur. You'll adore him, really."

Arthur doubts he'll adore anything about this Garret fellow, but he shrugs and nods anyway. "I'm sure he's quite the charmer to snag you, Ariadne," He says just to see her blush.

She's got a pretty blush, he'll admit. It's a light flush, a swelling of pink in her cheeks. Her eyes flutter and she usually reaches up to fiddle with the pencil that's always tucked behind her ear. This time though, her fingers touch empty air because the pencil she's looking for is on the work table next to her sketches.

Arthur knows he shouldn't tease her so, but he can't resist. After the little stunt he pulled during the Fischer job, he hasn't been able to get her out of his head. He even bought her a scarf last year when he went to visit Eames in Mumbai. Of course he hasn't given it to her since they're not even close enough to be friends. They're more acquaintances than anything.

"I've invited him to dinner tonight," Ariadne says, interrupting his thoughts. She's gone back to sketching a labyrinth hospital for their next job.

"You… What?" Arthur isn't sure he's heard her correctly.

"I've invited him to dinner," She repeats in a chipper tone.

"_Why_?" His question is blunt, demanding, and he hates how childish he sounds. He shouldn't be so openly peeved—it's her job to be the emotional one, not his.

She keeps sketching and says, "Because, Arthur, I want him to meet the team."

"Did you tell him about what we do?"

"Don't be stupid," Ariadne chides. "We've only been seeing each other a few short months."

Arthur relaxes a little, and there's an irritating feeling of satisfaction knowing he and Ariadne have a common secret her boyfriend doesn't know about. It gives him a sickly sort of superiority over Gabe or Gregory or whatever his name was. Arthur hates this. He's not acting like himself—he's acting like _her_.

"Are you going to tell him?" He inquires casually—but not at all casually, leaning against the work bench.

She smiles a bit condescendingly and says, "I don't know, Arthur, I haven't thought that far yet."

"Arthur, darling, leave the girl alone," Eames says suddenly as he exits the elevator. "You need yourself a girlfriend, mate."

"Eames!" Ariadne drops her models and rushes into the forger's arms.

Eames, always one for a show, lifts her off her feet and twirls her. "Ariadne, my dear, you're looking as radiant as ever," He says when he sets her down.

"Always such a charmer," Ariadne counters with a laugh and an eye roll.

Eames chuckles heartily and grins when he looks at Arthur. "Would you like a hug, Arthur?"

Arthur pushes himself off the edge of the work bench and walks breezily past Eames' open arms. "I thought you wouldn't be in for another week," He said, fiddling with a stack of files for their next job.

"Yes, well, plans _do _change, don't they?"

Arthur lifts an eyebrow and glances at Eames. Before he has time to comment, though, Ariadne is tugging on Eames' arm like a small child begging for a cookie before dinner.

"Come to dinner with us tonight," She says. It's not an invitation and they all know it—and it's not as if Eames would say no to Ariadne.

"Just the three of us?" Eames smirks and looks at Arthur. "You know me so well."

Ariadne bites her lip. "Actually—"

"Ariadne's bringing a guest," Arthur interrupts.

He watches with reluctance as Eames turns to the architect, a devilish smile on his face. They all wait for the merciless teasing and jokes, but none come.

Instead, Eames looks back and forth between them and says, "The more the merrier, hmm?"


End file.
